Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for producing components by an additive or generative manufacturing method, in particular a method by means of selective irradiation of a powder bed.
Prior Art
Known from the prior art are additive manufacturing methods for the rapid production of prototypes or for the manufacture of components that are difficult to produce using other methods. Methods such as selective laser melting (SLM), direct metal laser sintering (DMLS), or electron beam methods, among others, are employed for this purpose. Also known from the prior art are, in particular, additive manufacturing methods for the production of components of a turbomachine, such as, for example, components of an aircraft engine or a gas turbine—for example, the method described in DE 10 2009 051 479 A1 or a corresponding device for the production of a component of a turbomachine.
In this method, a corresponding component is produced by deposition of at least one powdered component material layer by layer on a component platform in the region of a buildup and joining zone as well as layer-by-layer and local melting or sintering of the component material by means of energy supplied to the buildup and joining zone. The energy in this case is supplied via laser beams, such as, for example CO2 lasers, Nd:YAG lasers, or Yb fiber lasers as well as diode lasers, or by way of electron beams. In the method described in DE 10 2009 051 479 A1, furthermore, the generated component or the buildup and joining zone is heated to a temperature just below the melting point of the component material by means of a zone oven in order to maintain a directionally solidified and single-crystalline crystal structure.
Known from DE 10 2006 058 949 A1 is also a device and a method for the rapid manufacture and repair of blade tips of blades of a gas turbine, in particular an aircraft engine, wherein inductive heating is employed together with laser or electron beam sintering.
Inductive heating of the component to be produced in conjunction with additive manufacturing of a component by way of selective laser melting is also described in EP 2 359 964 A1.
WO 2008/071165 A1 describes, in turn, a device and a method for the repair of turbine blades of gas turbines by means of powder deposition welding, wherein a radiation source, such as a laser or an electron beam, finds use for deposition welding. At the same time, a heating device for heating the blade to be repaired is provided by way of an induction coil.
Although, in an additive manufacturing method in which powder particles are melted or sintered by means of irradiation to form a component, it is thus known from prior art additionally to provide heating of the component and to implement this additional heating by means of inductive heating, there are still problems involved in employing additive manufacturing methods of this type for high-temperature alloys, which cannot be melted or welded, because, in the case of such types of alloys, unacceptable hot cracks often occur.